On connaît la chanson
by Elle-June
Summary: Une soirée dans un club, Castle, Beckett, mais qui n'attendaient pas à s'y rencontrer...
1. Chapter 1

Ce soir-là, Castle sortait avec sa nouvelle conquête, une grande et belle jeune femme blonde, dans un club branché de la ville ; un club tendance où les clients peuvent à leur guise monter sur scène pour interpréter un titre de leur choix, prendre quelques verres au bar ou encore danser sur la piste.

La soirée battait son plein, et Castle se frayait un chemin entre les tables quand soudain…

- Castle ?

Il se retourna à l'appel de son nom : Beckett était là elle aussi, assise en charmante compagnie.

- Hey Beckett ! s'exclama-t-il dans un large sourire, tout en jaugeant l'homme qui était assis à côté d'elle.  
>- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle visiblement surprise et agacée de se retrouver au même endroit que Castle en dehors du travail.<br>- Qu'est ce que VOUS faites là ? Moi je viens très souvent ici…

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, non sans jeter un œil condescendant sur la jeune femme debout à côté de lui :

- Castle, allez jouer plus loin, vous allez gâcher mon rencart.  
>- Oh ne vous en faites pas, j'ai mieux à faire que de m'occuper de vous et de… (il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'accompagnateur)… monsieur propre, moi-même je ne suis pas tout seul, ne croyez pas que tout tourne autour de vous Beckett… lui confia-t-il amusé.<br>- Mais bien-sûr, vous allez me faire croire que c'est un hasard qu'on se retrouve ici ? répondit-elle en levant un sourcil.

Elle se rapprocha encore et chuchota d'un ton irrité :

- Vous n'êtes là que parce que vous voulez surveiller mon rendez-vous !  
>- Quoi ? Je vous dis que je suis un habitué ici ! s'offusqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas votre attention que je recherche détective Beckett, ne vous en déplaise, je n'ai d'yeux que pour Eva ce soir, continua-t-il en regardant son propre rendez-vous qui était parti l'attendre au bar. Bonne soirée Beckett ! Essayez de ne pas trop penser à moi ! lui lança-t-il sur un ton plein de sous-entendus...<p>

Il s'éloigna d'elle d'un pas léger et assuré pour rejoindre « Eva », laissant derrière lui sa partenaire complètement soufflée! Excédée par la nonchalante arrogance de Castle. Il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça… "Je n'ai d'yeux que pour Eva ce soir" rumina-t-elle tout bas. C'est ce qu'on allait voir… Cette « Eva » était d'un vulgaire… Comment Castle pouvait-il sortir avec ce genre de femmes ultra voyante? Elle était tellement plus remarquable que "ça". et elle allait lui prouver… Elle se pencha vers son ami et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la scène. Elle dicta quelques instructions au pianiste puis pris place derrière le micro pendant que quelques spectateurs applaudissaient pour encourager la nouvelle chanteuse. Castle venait de s'assoir et tourna la tête vers les applaudissements. Lorsqu'il aperçut Beckett sur la scène, il esquissa un sourire : son intérêt était piqué… Beckett chanteuse ? Il n'allait pas en perdre une miette… Il se mit à applaudir, visiblement très enthousiaste et particulièrement curieux.

La musique démarra et Beckett ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la chanson qu'elle allait interpréter.

(moi j'imagine ce genre de chanson : my fault, your mistake - Lex land  
><span>.comwatch?v=cnBhCck4odc&feature=player_embedded )

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son micro puis commença doucement à chanter d'une voix douce et suave. L'enthousiasme de Castle devant ce spectacle tout à fait inhabituel s'évanouit presque aussitôt. Peut-être ne s'attendait-il pas à ce qu'elle eut une si jolie voix… Elle arrivait une fois de plus à le surprendre... Il fronça les sourcils et écouta sa partenaire, concentré sur cette voix... Puis sur ses lèvres, sur le moindre de ses mouvements… A ce moment précis, elle était rayonnante: Sa robe grise épousait ses formes à la perfection, ses cheveux étaient relevés et tombaient souplement sur ses épaules… Sa posture, ses gestes, l'expression de son visage... Tout sonnait juste, tout était adorable... Il la regardait… Non. Il la contemplait…

- Qu'est ce que tu vas boi… commença Eva.  
>- Chhhhttt, souffla Castle sans détourner le regard de la scène…<p>

Il était subjugué… tout chez sa partenaire dégageait une sensualité redoutable… Sa voix avait maintenant pris plus d'ampleur et d'intensité tandis qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés, hermétique à tout ce qui n'était pas sa chanson… Castle avait l'impression de ressentir chaque son, chaque parole, chaque silence… Un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps et il détacha ses yeux d'elle. Visiblement troublé, il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut que beaucoup d'hommes de la salle admiraient la chanteuse, certains se défiaient d'aller l'aborder, d'autres la dévoraient simplement du regard… Castle fronça les sourcils de plus belle face à ce nouveau spectacle : il n'était pas du tout d'accord pour que d'autres hommes la regardent… Et personne ne trouvait ça offensant? Il était soudain impatient que la chanson se termine et ne tenait pas en place, il observait l'auditoire, comme à l'affut du moindre mouvement d'un admirateur qui se montrerait trop entreprenant. Mais enfin la chanson laissait entendre ses dernières notes et Castle se retourna sur Beckett soulagé... Alors que les autres spectateurs applaudissaient, lui restait interdit, sans réaction face au ras-de-marée qu'il avait eu la sensation de se prendre en pleine figure... Beckett rouvrit les yeux doucement et sourit timidement à son auditoire. Puis elle croisa le regard (hagard) de Castle et elle esquissa un sourire moqueur et conquérant, avant de quitter la scène.

- Je vais chercher à boire, dit précipitamment Castle avant de se lever pour rejoindre le bar (et accessoirement Beckett qui s'y était arrêtée).

Il s'approcha et elle se tourna vers lui avec assurance, un large sourire sur le visage.

- Wow Castle, vous auriez du voir votre tête… se moqua-t-elle.

Elle se colla à lui et approcha son visage de la joue de son partenaire, il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son cou...

- Essayez de ne pas trop penser à moi... lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille en accentuant chaque mot pour faire ressortir toute l'ironie de la situation.

Puis elle se détourna et alla rejoindre son prétendant, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Elle avait donné une bonne leçon à Castle : lui qui se montrait si arrogant avait l'air beaucoup moins malin quand il était troublé… Et elle adorait lui faire cet effet ! Elle le laissa donc complètement interdit... Il s'était bien fait avoir, mais n'en resterait certainement pas là...


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett se rassit à sa place et ne jeta aucun autre regard à Castle.

Lui la regardait toujours, les yeux plissés, comme pour réfléchir à une stratégie de contre-attaque… Finalement, il fit un signe à Eva qui commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, et se dirigea à son tour vers la scène d'un pas vif…

Beckett le regarda faire l'air ahuri: elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre... Non... Non il n'allait pas... Si. Castle monta sur scène et donna rapidement ses instructions aux musiciens.  
>Elle était enfoncée dans son siège et se faisait toute petite. Elle n'allait certainement pas lui montrer qu'elle l'écouterait. Elle tourna alors la tête et se lança dans une conversation avec son ami.<p>

Le public applaudit à nouveau tandis que Castle allait commencer à chanter...  
>La musique démarra, et il commença.<p>

ain't no sunshine

.com/watch?v=jSpjbGA1hcY&feature=player_embedded

Il était assez sûr de lui et la chanson allait assez bien avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Beckett ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'oeil furtifs dans sa direction... A vrai dire, il se débrouillait plutôt bien... Et... il était plutôt sexy... Il chantait avec un calme et une assurance qui le rendait vraiment charismatique... Mais elle ne se laisserait certainement pas impressionner aussi facilement! Il n'était pas aussi séduisant qu'il ne le pensait!

Alors que Castle continuait sa chanson, l'attention de Beckett fut attirée par le public du premier rang, exclusivement féminin et relativement aviné... Elles gloussaient bruyamment et mimaient de grands signes au chanteur qui leur faisait de toute évidence un effet incroyable. Surprise, Beckett se tourna pour regarder les autres femmes de la salle... Des sourires niais, des coups d'oeil intéressés, des gestes évocateurs... la plupart des femmes du club se montraient plus que sensibles au charme du chanteur ténébreux... Beckett regardait tour à tour les différents visages, la bouche ouverte, en essayant de comprendre... Non elle ne comprenait pas du tout... Puis elle regarda carrément Castle: il chantait toujours, un petit sourire charmeur aux lèvres et un regard de braise que chaque jeune femme prenait pour elle... Beckett fronça les sourcils bouche bée devant un tel comportement, il ne manquait pas d'air, vraiment! Quel superficialité! elle bouillait intérieurement quand sa voisine de table émit un petit gémissement... Elle se tourna lentement vers avec une pointe d'inquiétude...

- Olala il est à tomber vous ne trouvez pas? lui demanda-t-elle en la voyant se tourner.

Beckett la regarda de travers... Mais finalement elle prit un air léger et répondit l'air de rien:

- Oh, il est gay...  
>- Comment? Mais qu'en savez-vous? l'interrogea-t-elle les yeux ronds.<p>

Beckett pris un air sérieux d'experte en la matière:  
>- Croyez-moi, ça saute aux yeux. Le choix de la chemise, la coiffure faussement négligée... Ca ne fait aucun doute...<p>

Son interlocutrice se renfonça dans son siège visiblement déçue alors que Beckett pris une longue gorgée de sa boisson, l'air de rien. Elle continua de regarder Castle en coin tout le reste de la chanson et n'écoutait plus du tout la conversation de son compagnon. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout le comportement dragueur dont Castle faisait preuve: c'était d'un vulgaire...

Finalement la chanson se termina et Castle lança un sourire ravageur à son auditoire tandis que les applaudissements se montraient très enthousiastes. Il quitta la scène et déjà 2 jeunes femmes l'accostèrent...

N'y tenant plus Beckett s'excusa auprès de son ami et alla rejoindre Castle et sa cour d'un air rageur. Complètement cerné par un bastion féminin, il ne s'aperçut même pas de sa présence.

- Rum rum, toussota-t-elle pour se faire remarquer.

Il leva la tête vers elle en riant tandis qu'elle restait impassible.  
>- Castle, vous avez une minute?<p>

Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart. Puis elle se retourna vers lui le regard noir:

- Quittez cette soirée, allez draguer ailleurs!  
>- Quoi? Et pourquoi c'est moi qui partirais?<br>- J'étais là avant! dit-elle entre ses dents. Partez!  
>- Attendez... Vous êtes jalouse détective Beckett? demanda-t-il en souriant.<br>- Ah! s'exclama-t-elle outrée, j'aimerais juste pouvoir profiter d'une soirée calme et reposante et pas voir une horde de femmes surexcitées qui crient partout!  
>- Une soirée calme et reposante, répondit Castle sans entrain avant de simuler un bâillement, wow mais quel rencard excitant! continua-t-il en lançant à sa partenaire un regard désespéré.<br>- Ca s'appelle le raffinement! s'excama-t-elle avec colère, une notion qui vous est complètement étrangère! Gardez vos distances Castle, finit-elle par dire en le pointant d'un doigt menaçant.  
>- Comptez sur moi, lui répondit-il de manière provocante et insolente.<p>

Puis tous deux se tournèrent le dos et allèrent rejoindre leur place sans décolérer...


	3. Chapter 3

Beckett se rassit à sa place sans décolérer et tourna légèrement sa tête en arrière pour apercevoir Castle. Celui-ci était à nouveau entouré de sa cour alors qu'il essayait de rejoindre sa compagne. Il était clair que toute cette attention n'était absolument pas pour lui déplaire... Cela dit peut-être que la réaction de Beckett jouait également sur la bonne humeur de l'écrivain... Il souriait aux jeunes femmes, répondaient à leurs avances par des compliments, puis finit par rejoindre Eva après les avoir repoussées en douceur.

Toute cette agitation autour de Castle énervait Beckett, mais surtout elle était excédée par son attitude minaudante avec les femmes.

Brusquement, elle prit le bras de son ami et l'entraina sur la piste de danse. Etait-ce en toute innocence?... Quoi qu'il en soit, Castle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le déplacement de sa partenaire... Il la regarda du coin de l'oeil, un peu méfiant mais surtout inquiet de ce qui pourrait suivre... Or justement Beckett n'avait pas l'intention d'amoindrir les doutes de Castle, et après avoir jeté un regard furtif dans sa direction, elle se serra langoureusement contre son compagnon, avec lequel elle avait entamé une danse des plus sensuelles... Ses gestes étaient lents et étudiés, ce qui la rendait encore plus sexy qu'elle ne l'était déjà... Castle se mit à la regarder carrément et fronça les sourcils, visiblement très dérangé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui... Sa façon de danser était tellement... provocante! Il regarda autour de lui mais il paraissait évident que personne n'était choqué dans le club... Personne ne les regardait surtout... Beckett était classe, elle n'avait pas le droit de se donner en spectacle de la sorte... C'était inacceptable... Finalement, c'est quand elle se mit à onduler son corps tout contre celui du danseur que Castle se leva en trombe pour entraîner sa propre compagne sur la piste. Peut-être voulait-il attirer son attention lui-aussi, ou peut-être seulement la surveiller de plus près... Toujours est-il qu'il prit place sur la piste avec Eva et commença à danser, d'abord sobrement... Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Beckett au moment où elle balançait ses cheveux sur le côté d'un mouvement si sensuel de la tête que son danseur posa une main sur son visage pour replacer une mèche rebelle en la déshabillant du regard... C'en était trop pour Castle qui fulminait: il entraîna sa partenaire dans une danse électrique... Alors qu'il lui posa les mains au bas des hanches, cette dernière enroula ses bras autour du cou de Castle et commença à se trémousser avec vigueur contre lui... Beckett releva vaguement les yeux vers lui sans s'attendre à un tel spectacle: Castle se penchait sur Eva et chuchotait à son oreille tandis qu'elle souriait à ses propos en se mordillant les lèvres... Que pouvaient-ils se dire? Elle n'osait même pas imaginer... Elle ouvrit cependant la bouche, choquée, et reprit sa danse en y mettant plus de coeur et d'énergie: elle plaqua une main derrière le coup de son partenaire et releva très doucement sa cuisse contre sa jambe tandis qu'elle se penchait doucement en arrière... Castle ne pouvait détacher son regard et la dévorait des yeux... Elle était sexy... très sexy... trop sexy... Mais il n'en resterait pas là, il resserra son étreinte sur Eva et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, avant qu'elle ne colle son visage sur son coup pour l'embrasser... Il se tourna vers Beckett dans l'espoir qu'elle remarque la scène. Dans le mille: Beckett fronça les sourcils en voyant l'attitude de cette grande blonde qui se montrait trop entreprenante... Castle aimait-il la sensation? Il en avait l'air... Comment pouvait-il se laisser berner par un comportement aussi direct et vulgaire? C'était sans subtilité, facile... Elle se retourna vers son propre partenaire, déterminée, et lui caressa doucement la joue... Se sentant autorisé, il l'embrassa alors délicatement, devant le regard courroucé de Castle... Cet homme était si fade! Comment Beckett pouvait-elle se laisser embrasser par un homme pareil, il n'avait rien de remarquable, alors qu'elle... Il ne se préoccupait plus du tout d'Eva, avec qui il continuait de danser de manière très passive... Toute son attention était concentrée sur le couple voisin... Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire... Sauf si... Castle s'arrêta soudainement de danser alors que le compagnon de Beckett venait brutalement de poser ses deux mains sur le postérieur de sa danseuse, ce qui la fit reculer tout aussi rapidement... Alors qu'elle allait protester, Castle s'était déjà rué sur le couple pour mettre une distance entre eux...

- Hey, bas les battes! Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui? cria-t-il avec fureur.

- CASTLE! s'exclama Beckett en colère. De quoi est-ce que vous vous mêlez? articula-t-elle ébahie.

Elle avait les joues en feu, à la fois surprise et troublée... Castle ne répondit rien mais ne pouvait se départir de sa propre colère... Il était poussé à bout et n'avait pas supporté le manque de respect auquel il estimait que Beckett avait été confrontée. Il la regarda un moment avec la même expression sur le visage. Non... Il n'y avait pas que de la colère sur son visage, il y avait étrangement comme de la souffrance: comme s'il se forçait à contenir ses émotions... Il avait conscience d'avoir dépassé les bornes en intervenant... Mais comment pouvait-il laisser faire?... Beckett quant à elle était encore plus troublée par le long regard de Castle... L'avait-elle déjà vu aussi sérieux? C'en était déroutant... Elle était habituée à son tempérament joueur, était-il vraiment capable de prendre cette situation au sérieux?... Et pourquoi cette situation en particulier? Perdue, elle fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard.

- Je vais rentrer, dit-elle brusquement. SEULE, ajouta-t-elle en direction de son rencart avant de se détourner. Certes, elle n'avait pas eu un comportement exemplaire envers lui, mais de toute façon, elle le trouvait trop fade, trop docile, trop ennuyeux...

Castle allait la suivre quand il sentit quelqu'un tirer sur sa manche. Il se tourna vers l'obstacle:

*CCLLLAAAAAC!*

Eva venait de lui décocher une gifle retentissante:

- Tocard... lui lança-t-elle en soupirant avant de s'éloigner de lui.

Surpris, il ne s'en formalisa pas toutefois. A vrai dire, une seule chose occupait son esprit: ne pas perdre Beckett des yeux. Tout en se tenant la joue, il la chercha du regard. Enfin il la trouva non loin de la porte de sortie du club et se précipita vers elle. Elle était dos à lui et tentait de se frayer un passage dans la foule...

- Kate, dit-t-il dans un souffle tout en lui prenant doucement la main.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les sourcils toujours froncés:

- Quoi Castle? Vous en avez assez fait pour ce soir, laissez-moi tranquille...

- Non attendez... Je... hésita-t-il.

- Vous quoi? s'énerva-t-elle les yeux brillants. Vous quoi Castle? Qu'est ce qui vous prend? Vous êtes jaloux c'est ça?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, très attentive à la réponse qu'il allait lui donner... Mais il ne prononça pas un mot... Il voulait répondre, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, tiraillé entre ce qu'il fallait dire, ce qu'il voulait dire, ce qu'il ressentait... Beckett soupira et commença à se détourner de lui pour s'éloigner mais il la ramena alors brusquement vers lui... Il la regarda alors dans les yeux et afficha une expression sérieuse et déterminée sur son visage. Surprise par ce revirement, Beckett en eut le souffle coupé et elle avait l'air effrayée... En fait elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait entendre...

- Oui, finit par dire Castle la gorge sèche.

Prise de panique, elle ne sut pas quoi dire, comment réagir... En posant sa question, elle ne s'attendait évidemment pas à ce que Castle acquiesce... Elle n'arrivait pas même à respirer. Elle avait besoin de respirer... Il fallait qu'elle sorte... Elle se dégagea brutalement de l'emprise de Castle et recula... Elle semblait à la fois terrorisée et sur le point de se trouver mal. Fronçant les sourcils de plus belle, elle se détourna de lui et se précipita à l'extérieur du club, laissant Castle seul avec son désarroi... Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de réagir comme ça... Il s'en voulut immédiatement... Il avait eu tout faux ce soir... D'un seul coup, il était lessivé et se sentait épuisé... Il se dirigea vers le bar pour prendre un remontant...


	4. Chapter 4

Suite et fin!

Castle resta au comptoir du bar un certain temps, il ressassait la soirée. Quelle soirée… Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'expliquer son comportement… Il s'était ridiculisé, donné en spectacle et il savait qu'il faudrait affronter Beckett pour tenter de se faire pardonner… Il savait qu'intervenir dans ses affaires l'énervait au plus au point… Et en plus il avait eu le malheur lui avouer sa jalousie… Et d'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il été aussi jaloux ce soir ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, lui qui restait léger et relax en toutes circonstances… Exténué, il finit par se diriger vers la sortie du club pour rentrer chez lui en taxi.

La nuit était froide et il s'arrêta une seconde sur le trottoir pour apprécier la fraîcheur ambiante. C'était vivifiant. Apaisant. Il reprit ses esprits après quelques secondes et héla alors un taxi qui s'arrêta presque immédiatement devant lui. Il tourna instinctivement la tête vers le trottoir en ouvrant la portière et s'arrêta net en la voyant… A quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, Beckett était en train de revenir à pieds vers le club… Elle semblait perdue. Quand elle releva la tête, elle l'aperçut aussitôt et s'immobilisa. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant lâchés et le vent ramenait quelques mèches sur son visage… Ils restèrent, là, figés un instant puis enfin elle se replaça les cheveux derrière l'oreille et s'approcha doucement de Castle qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, la portière toujours au bout du bras…

- Hey, fit-elle timidement.

- Hey, lui répondit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Elle avait l'air frigorifiée, fatiguée et complètement déboussolée. Devant son silence, Castle prit les devants :

- Montez, je vous ramène chez vous, lui dit-il en l'invitant à monter dans la voiture.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'installa sur la banquette arrière, aussitôt suivie par Castle. Le taxi démarra et le silence s'installa dans la voiture. Castle la regarda furtivement : elle semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait.

- Vous savez je suis désolé pour ce soir, commença-t-il pour briser le silence.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui :

- Quoi ?... Non… C'est moi qui suis désolée… dit-elle doucement avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre.

Il ne comprenait pas cette phrase… A vrai dire, il s'attendait à tout, mais certainement pas à des excuses...

- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-il surpris.

Elle ne le regarda toujours pas mais respira un peu plus difficilement devant l'inéluctabilité de sa révélation…

- Mon comportement... j'ai été inconséquente… et…

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge :

- ... Et du coup maintenant vous... vous croyez avoir des sentiments… dit-elle très vite en maintenant son regard sur la vitre.

Castle prit quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information. Il n'y comprenait rien ! Pas un mot, que dalle, nada… Il se tourna complètement vers Beckett l'air ahuri :

- De quoi ? Je quoi ?

Elle continua sur le même ton, sans se préoccuper de la réaction de Castle.

- Oui, j'ai… fait plus ou moins… exprès de… vous titiller… et... et vous êtes un homme et… enfin… je… enfin vous… bon… Bref, les hormones… ça vous a embrouillé...

- Vous avez fait EXPRES ? articula-t-il les yeux ronds (il n'en revenait pas).

Elle se sentait obligée de se justifier et n'aimait pas cela du tout:

- Vous m'énerviez ! je voulais vous donner une leçon ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Eh bah on peut dire que ça a marché…

- Oui et du coup vous avez cru être jaloux… Alors que ce n'est pas vrai, dit-elle péniblement en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Ah ? laissa-il échapper pour ne pas vraiment se mouiller.

- Oui ce petit jeu nous est monté à la tête, vous ne pensiez pas ce que vous disiez. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle le regardait dans les yeux, l'air inquiet, et il comprit immédiatement ce qu'il devait répondre pour ne pas faire la faire fuir encore.

- Euh… oui, oui bien-sûr, répondit-il l'air faussement détendu.

- Parfait, soupira-t-elle soulagée. Ou déçue ? Elle avait froncé brièvement les sourcils…

- Parfait, répéta-t-il sans émotion.

Le taxi s'arrêta, ils étaient arrivés devant l'appartement de Beckett. Elle sortit et Castle en fit autant après avoir donné quelques billets au chauffeur en lui demandant de patienter un instant.

- Bon, fit-il. Vous êtes arrivée.

Elle fit un sourire poli pour toute réponse. Castle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, mais il ne voulait pas partir maintenant... Alors il continua de la regarder... Muette également, elle le regardait aussi... Mais la persistance de ce regard n'avait rien de salutaire, au contraire c'en devenait pénible... Elle commença à se sentir mal à l'aise : elle se devait de rester forte, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser attendrir par Castle…

- Kate…

Elle se remit à froncer les sourcils devant la douceur du ton de Castle, il fallait qu'elle monte chez elle tout de suite…

- Dites-mois pourquoi vous avez voulu me séduire ce soir ? demanda doucement Castle.

Silence.

- Je vous l'ai dit, vous m'énerviez… répondit-elle avec difficulté tout en se concentrant sur ses mains.

- Pourquoi je vous énervais? demanda-t-il alors calmement.

Sa respiration se faisait plus difficile alors qu'elle cherchait une réponse :

- … Votre façon de…. Votre… enfin votre arrogance, je... votre attitude avec toutes ses femmes… ça…

- Vous a rendu jalouse ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Bien-sûr que non, se hata-t-elle de répondre, j'ai juste…

- Complètement surréagis ? la coupa-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester sans pour autant réussir à réfléchir aussi vite qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Pourquoi étiez-vous en train de revenir vers le club ? continua-t-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle, la faisant reculer d'autant pour maintenir une distance raisonnable entre eux.

- Je… parce que… il fallait qu'on s'explique sur ce malentendu… se justifia-t-elle avec peine.

- Kate. Pourquoi étiez-vous en train de revenir vers le club ? répéta-t-il très sérieusement en articulant et sans relâcher son regard.

Dos au mur de l'immeuble, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle avait les yeux brillants et se mit à trembler tout en maintenant son regard pour se donner de l'assurance.

- Pourquoi ces questions Castle ? Qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi ?

- Dites-moi… ce que vous ressentez, là, maintenant…

Il approcha doucement son visage… ses lèvres s'avançaient dangereusement de celles de sa partenaire… Il garda la position un instant à quelques centimètres d'elle et sentait la chaleur de sa peau, sa respiration saccadée... Mais finalement il bifurqua très lentement et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Dites-moi pourquoi vous ne m'arrêtez pas quand j'essaie de vous embrasser…

Elle ferma les yeux pour résister et ne pas se confronter à la situation.

- ... Rick...

C'était de la torture, elle luttait entre sa raison et ses émotions... C'était si dur... Il effleura son cou avec ses lèvres, mais ne la toucha jamais... Elle frémissait devant cette proximité toute en retenue...

Finalement il reprit ses distances et posa doucement sa main sur sa joue avec bienveillance. Il esquissa un faible sourire:

- Kate... Je t'aime... dit-il tout simplement comme s'il énonçait l'évidence. Mais toi tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu veux...

Elle semblait dévastée par la révélation et le regarda se détourner sans réagir... Etait-elle encore capable de bouger? de respirer? Etait-elle maîtresse de ses gestes? Elle ne sentait plus son corps. Castle commençait à s'éloigner pour rentrer finalement chez lui, mais le taxi était parti depuis un moment...

Enfin, elle se décida à réagir. Sans rien dire, elle saisit la manche de Castle et l'entraîna derrière elle vers le hall de son immeuble. Fronçant les sourcils, il se laissa faire, mais n'était pas sûr de comprendre... Toujours muette, elle le fit entrer dans l'ascenseur avec elle. Il n'osait rien dire, et elle ne le regardait même pas tandis que les étages défilaient... Arrivés sur son palier, Kate ouvrit la porte de son appartement dans le silence le plus complet, et invita Castle à entrer. Elle referma derrière lui, sans un mot.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, quoi faire, et restait dans l'incompréhension. Il attendait la suite, qu'allait-elle faire après ça?

Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui et lui enleva sa veste, tout naturellement. Il se laissa faire. Puis elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise, consciencieusement... Il essayait de rencontrer son regard mais elle restait concentrée sur sa tâche...

Elle finit par relever la tête vers lui alors qu'elle faisait glisser sa chemise par terre. Chacun révélait une facette inhabituelle de sa personnalité: lui était particulièrement sérieux et elle avait l'air fragile...

Puis elle posa ses doigts sur sa ceinture pour l'enlever, alors Castle lui prit les poignets:

- Kate... chuchota-t-il inquiet.

Elle le regarda un instant, puis posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Castle pour le faire taire. Puis elle lui caressa la joue de sa main, les cheveux...

- J'ai bien peur que... je t'aime... aussi... dit-elle finalement comme si elle était fautive, comme si elle annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle, comme prise la main dans le sac...

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Castle. Il fit un grand sourire, qui la rassura, et se rua sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait défaillir face à l'intensité de ses baisers mais elle luttait pour ne pas perdre pied. Un instant, elle posa ses mains sur les tempes de Castle et l'éloigna délicatement... Sans le quitter du regard, elle fit 3 pas en arrière et s'arrêta... Elle se passa alors la main dans le dos et fit glisser sa fermeture éclaire... Puis doucement elle fit tomber la robe à ses pieds, se retrouvant à moitié nue devant lui...

Castle la contempla sans rien dire, et elle sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort... Alors il s'avança et se mit à genou pour lui embrasser le ventre, la taille, les hanches... Elle ferma les yeux en inclinant sa tête en arrière... C'était grisant... Soudain il se releva et la souleva sans effort pour la porter vers le lit... Elle se laissait encore faire, et profitait de la position pour l'embrasser dans le cou, très lentement, sensuellement. Il eut un soupir de plaisir... Enfin il la déposa très délicatement sur le lit, il n'était pas pressé... Au contraire il voulait profiter de chaque seconde... Et elle aussi.

Ils se découvrirent, se comprirent, s'aimèrent, se libérèrent... toute le nuit. Et les suivantes également...

FIN


End file.
